1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a video summarization method based on story structure thereof, and more particularly to a video summarization method that automatically establishes summarized frames with meaningful relationships for users to rapidly browse or search for required video information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current video summarization methods are generally categorized into two types, namely, static storyboard methods and dynamic skimming ones. With reference to FIG. 9, the static storyboard method captures a plurality of frames from a video and directly displays these frames to viewers. However, due to limited frames captured by the static storyboard method, the scenarios demonstrated by the frames are rather jumpy and hardly present the whole story of the video. Accordingly, viewers usually fail to fully comprehend the story conveyed by the original video.
On the other hand, the so-called dynamic skimming method is to demonstrate a short dynamically summarized video for people to view. The dynamically summarized video may be multiple video shots cut from the original video and recombined to form a single video file. In contrast to the static storyboard method, the dynamic skimming method introduces relatively continuous contents of a video.
Regardless, none of the above-mentioned methods can be qualified as a conceptually organized video summarizing technique.